homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102915-The Proper Time to Panic
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling clownfishCurator CC at 01:55 -- CC: Hey, "Human" CC: oh god you too now CC: hey CC: they were CC: they were fuckigin METEORS CC: I told you it waspn't an rp CC: I tried to warn you CC: You were right to take it with a grain of salt, but comb on CC: Yes, there were meteors CC: METEORS CC: Yes CC: i'm CC: i'm on the floor CC: Are you okay? CC: you're alive at least CC: Prince of Light, right? CC: AAAAAGH CC: don't remind me about that CC: what the fuclk WAS THAT CC: i CC: It's your title CC: i ididnt question a damnb thing about that CC: Class and aspect CC: I guess whatever that entails, those are your powers CC: oh we run the file and the game works and you throw yorut favorite fish in the gloewy thign CC: and your house gets teleported CC: I tried, bro CC: to whatever the fuck is happening CC: I tried to warn you CC: We're in a game to save ourselves and create new universe to live in CC: NOPE NO QUESTIONS NOPE NONE AT ALL CC: Clearly, you mite CC: Bold of me to say, but I may have more of an idea than most CC: Ask away I guess CC: Like I told another friend of mine, I'm handing out info like cheap cigars CC: WAS I WRONG ABOUT EVERYTH G CC: what are you going to tell me youre aliens now CC: Bruh CC: I led with that CC: is milo a not alien CC: Milo is human, yes CC: how is this happenign CC: Okay, other questions? CC: I actually can't answer that CC: hahaha CC: Damn near everything except the "Why" and "How" of all this shit CC: were you teling the truhth the whole time? CC: fine if you don't know "how" then "waht" is happenign CC: YES CC: are you ialso somewhere with too many colors CC: No CC: Not enough CC: Black and gold only CC: black and gold CC: so youre somewhere else CC: Yeah CC: We're all on seperate planets CC: that CC: i'm the only one here? CC: Uhhh, I'm learning there's some kind of denizen there CC: is that what's making the music? CC: there's yellow and far away theres green and red CC: it should be gray the sdtreet at home was black there's no litter here CC: i'm in a field CC: Well, you're not in earth anymore CC: no CC: nothings burning CC: because thers no CC: haha CC: METOERS CC: hahahaa CC: Uhh, are you okay? CC: my existnce is crubling CC: Oh, right CC: Yeah, I'm sorry for all that you've lost, honestly CC: I wasp a pretty well connected troll CC: Pretty active in my society CC: And that's all gone now CC: A handful of troll tha tI know are left CC: im CC: sory to hear that CC: It's cool CC: I mean, it's definitely not cool CC: And I got a wake up call that this'll be even more massively dangerous than I anticipated CC: oh god CC: no CC: thids is fine CC: i CC: hahahaha CC: i BELIEV YOu CC: hahahahahahaha CC: ... CC: Uhh, Kyle CC: Bro CC: Is it meltdown time? CC: Please tell me it's not CC: We can't afford a meltdown time CC: We've got serios danger and other serios business CC: Serious* CC: Sorry CC: evry theory i have ever made is TRESH CC: but FINe what do you ewant CC: I wanted to check up on you CC: Help you through this CC: We need every troll and human on deck here CC: Also hear your bid for our leadership in this CC: But that cna wait CC: ok CC: thank you fo rchecking in CC: youre a good operson CC: when can i have meltdown time CC: Thanks CC: And actually, I take it back CC: Now mite be the meltdown time CC: ok CC: Well, I have news that could make it worse CC: Which would start a second meltdown CC: pile i ton CC: Uhhh, you sure? CC: lets get it ovr wiht CC: all meltdon at once CC: Well, shit has hit the fan CC: Jack is definitely the enemy CC: He's cheating at the game CC: He's a god CC: There are other god enemies CC: Pretty sure they all hate us CC: Luckily, they're probably not working together CC: Uhhh... CC: I watched Jack kill my troll equivalant of a girlfriend CC: And then rewind time and laugh about it CC: I also saw him kill a person known as The Oracle CC: My dear friend Libby CC: Who wasp the only person helping us along and could help us win this game and keep our lives CC: We still have her handmaids CC: But they're a lot less competant and knowledgeable CC: so we're more or less flying blind CC: You're a male, right? CC: You're in a bit of extra danger CC: One of those gods CC: She's after all the males in the session CC: Her name is Scarlet CC: And she wants to mind control us into a fight to the death CC: The last one alive will pamper her until this session fails and probably fades into the void CC: She's already taken one of us trolls CC: But we may be able to get him back CC: And his powers are the biggest threat to her own powers CC: Uhh, she's after me in particular it seems CC: At least for now CC: My dream self has been kidnapped and drugged CC: I don't know how dream selves work CC: But I know that if I go to sleep, I'm probably fucked and will be her next victim officially CC: And as probably the most informed on the enemies and their weaknesses, not good CC: Jack is cheating at the game CC: In that he's made himself a god twice over CC: And a Thief of Time and a Lord of Doom CC: The first means that he can literally steal time CC: The second one is hoenstly terrifying to think about CC: As far as I know, Doom means rules CC: Seeing as this "game" has rules that are infact breakable to obtain maybe infinite power, also not good CC: So yeah CC: is that all CC: is that everythign CC: Not quite CC: ok CC: Another of those gods, Vigil CC: Uhh CC: Monstrous brute CC: On of those powerhouses with a brain made of brick CC: Frequently indulges in mutations in order to be stronger CC: I think CC: And they're vicious CC: I think they already killed a human CC: At least, they bit off the humans arm CC: Arch CC: His dreamself CC: He's known to eat sentiant beings CC: I don't know whether or not he's eaten the rest of Arch CC: I know he has the girlfriend I mentioned hostage and has been forcing us to search for Scarlet CC: Rock and a hard place on that one CC: I do not know Vigil's class CC: But I do know that his aspect is space CC: And some of the powers of space include teleportation CC: And spatial manipulation CC: He's able to shrink and grow himself and us as will CC: at will* CC: One of my teammates CC: She's bant on taking a position of leadership CC: And she's sworn to kill us all CC: When this si over CC: She has no regard for us being the last of our species CC: She revels in death and bloodshed CC: And when she finds out she's being met with opposition, I fear it may escalate rather quickly CC: And that's all that combs to mind presently CC: Though I am not a cruel troll CC: So allow me to list whatever meager assurances I can CC: That girlfriend of mine is a Sylph of Doom CC: Healer of the rules, essentially CC: Eventually she may have the power to outright stop Jack and his cheating CC: Serios, the troll under Scarlet's control is soon to be as I know how to make that happen CC: And I've given instructions to others in case Scarlet does take me CC: He's a Prince of Rage CC: And able to break the connections that she makes CC: Hopefully leaving her powerless in that aspect CC: Also -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file Scarletblock.exe -- CC: That program is supposed to prevant Scarlet from being able to contact you CC: Send you computer viruses and etc CC: Don't know how long it'll last CC: But it's something CC: Vigil, like I said, for all his power, is likely dumb as a brick CC: And should actually be pretty easy to manipulate and hopefully defeat through those means -- clownfishCurator CC receiving file Scarletblock.exe -- CC: We are actually not on opposing teams like I wasp once led to believe CC: We are one big team CC: 20 players strong CC: All with the potential to reach godhood CC: So uhh CC: I think that may be it CC: that's everything? CC: Everything that combs to mind CC: Anything else would be a only a minor meltdown CC: Maybe just an inconvenience CC: alright CC: well, i'll instal that vagely suspicous file CC: because i believe eveyrthign you said CC: I appreciate it CC: So is the screaming all internal? CC: Do I get to peruse through the incomprehensible babling CC: no i CC: is thi what shock feels ;llike CC: Perhaps CC: ok CC: Let me know when you're coming back into yourself, okay? CC: I'm here for you human CC: JESUS FUCK HOW DO I GEWT BACK TOHE METEOR HELL METEOR HELL IS FASTER CC: And we still have a lot to discuss CC: WHOSEE IDEA WAS THIS CC: FUCKGIN WHY WHY WHY CC: AND I BELIEVEW ALLLLL OF IT GUHUHG H CC: Let it all out human CC: Sorry, Kyle CC: You're on the team now CC: You were before, but still CC: IM GOING TO FREIEND METORES CC: WHERE OIS IDAHO CC: I'm afraid there is no going back CC: NO NO EORGAD DNVO CC: you said CC: ther's cheaitng GODS CC: and someon e COLLECTING GUYs CC: and arch was telling the turht an dhe got EATEN CC: and now thyre gonna take YOU CC: and mikes still in METOR HEL CC: and eveyrones dead or soon be dead CC: Aww, you care about me? CC: Thanks, Kyle CC: AND I BELIEV ALL OF IIIIIIIITTT CC: There's no room for disbelief CC: You are literally on another planet CC: i KNWO CC: GAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CC: I have to comb to terms with all of this too CC: Not all at once, and I'm sorry for that CC: I asked if you wanted ti later CC: HAHA no its FIIINE i wanted this CC: i CC: Rememeber those reassurance I added in? CC: We're not hopeleff CC: Hopeless* CC: are aasiha and lorea alive CC: Yes CC: because those are their REAL NAME S it's not a rolEPLAY CC: Real names CC: My name is Nyarla CC: No X's involved CC: We do have a Carayx though CC: NOPE THAT s you r NAME CC: and THATS a rela name too CC: Yep CC: Aaisha is my troll equivalant of a girlfriend and Lorrea is my moirail CC: I don't know if you have a human equivalent CC: But you need yours CC: wow, my bad CC: I should have checked to see if you had one first CC: They're there for this exact situation CC: i dont kno what that word means CC: They walk you through your breakdowns and dangerous behaviors CC: because it's an ALINE word hahahahhahaa CC: Like this CC: but you saiud CC: Mine talked me down from what's basically suicide of fighting Jack by myself CC: youve got one CC: Yes CC: That'd be Lorrea CC: ok goodt thats good CC: lorrees is smart CC: Lorrea is the great CC: My hero to bee honest CC: shes great yeah CC: You have someone like that, don't you Kyle? CC: she helpd us CC: well m eat least and i k now mike CC: i CC: i dont know CC: Yeah, I heard she really took charge in making sure you were safe and sound on this side of things CC: she sai d CC: Mike is cool CC: I like that guy CC: she thought id be able to figur eout what was going on CC: mike is graet too yeah CC: Well, please don't let her down, aight? CC: It's a lot to take in, yeah CC: But that's most of everything that I know CC: Also here -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file playerlist.txt -- CC: All the players, troll and human CC: We all need to be in contact CC: So don't be a stranger CC: yeha that CC: is good idea CC: i CC: ill see if people did ok CC: Good idea CC: after i m don e here CC: on the floor CC: flor is safe CC: floor isnt a METORE CC: Indeed it is not CC: Things are bleak CC: But survival is an option CC: You could have rejected this all CC: And been dead by now CC: You are alive CC: And you are able to move forward from this CC: If we're all to survive, we'll likely depend on you CC: I don't know what Prince of Light means CC: onm e? CC: i think i t means CC: But the Prince of Rage is the bggest threat to a god CC: WRONG ABOUT EVEYHRING CC: Uhhh, that's an intereting interpretation CC: Maybe I'll consult the handmaids on that CC: wai t but if that end up being rihgt CC: ill be righ tabout somehingg CC: so iwont be wron gabou t everything CC: Yeah, that can be cool CC: so it won't be right CC: so itll be WRONG CC: Hey, now, no paradoxes CC: ITS ALL IVE GOT CC: Alright, alright, that's fine CC: ok CC: i'l let you knw whn im done CC: Alright CC: Look, man CC: dont get takne youre cool CC: I won't CC: Yeah, uhh, you either CC: Also CC: Sorry to drop all this on you CC: And ... CC: Can you stop being so pitiable? CC: This si supposed to platonic CC: And I'm in a quadrant already CC: Like, yeah, I get the breakdown CC: But comb one CC: do CC: you think im hitting on you or sosmething CC: Are you even here for this? CC: I mean CC: Maybe I kinda led you on and if so, I'm sorry CC: Unintentional CC: whoa woha no no no CC: sory if i did somethng that made you think thta CC: That last outburst wasp begging for a pap CC: i CC: Wrong about everything CC: don't know what that means CC: Really? CC: but dont do that CC: You even tried to start up a blubbering panic paradox CC: im reading what i typed one sec CC: Could not get any more pale CC: I'm fucking with you, by the way CC: alright so CC: wai t CC: GAAAAAAAAAH CC: Don't get any bees in your bonnet CC: Just trying to lighten the mood CC: im CC: gonna go outsdie and lie down ther CC: see if the flor there is safe CC: Maybe, maybe not CC: Good luck, Kyle CC: you to o nyrla CC: Let me know when you're not losing your shit anymore CC: i wil -- clownfishCurator CC gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 04:00 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Kyle